The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the Hybrid Tea class, which was originated by me by crossing the variety `Tineke`, which is subject of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,055, with an unnamed seedling (SR 4063).
The primary objective of this breeding was to obtain a new large type rose with a good presentation and bud shape in different colors. The main difference between its parent `Tineke` is its red/purple color of the flower. The other parent (SR 4063) is not able to perform well in Latin America and has less rapid flowering cycles. Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from all other varieties of which I am aware are:
(1) A vary large flower and flowerbud.
(2) The red/purple color of the flower.
(3) Rapid flowering cycles.
(4) Suitability for growing in Latin America.
(5) A vigorous upright plant of medium height (120-150 cm).
Asexual reproduction of the new rose variety by cutting and grafting using R. canina `Inermis` as rootstock, as performed in a greenhouse in Quito, Ecuador, shows that the aforementioned characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.